


Los demonios se hacen fuertes con el miedo.

by PattyszCM26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Instincts, Babies, F/F, Lesbian Character, Nudity, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattyszCM26/pseuds/PattyszCM26
Summary: Historia omegaverse: Alfa Mujer/Humana Mujer.—“... Y a veces un pecado es la entrada al paraíso... ”✒️Juan Miguel Zunzunegui©.| Contexto. |Acalia es una chica que espera la vida sea más que "esperar".Dacia es una alfa que se ve envuelta en un mundo diferente al suyo, después de haber sufrido un accidente en su trabajo.El destino las unió, pero ahora deben lidiar con las consecuencias de una atracción.·°•.⚠🚨Advertencia 🚨⚠Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia, relaciones sexuales explícitas, menciones de religión, etcétera. Por lo qué se recomienda discreción a la forma en la que se pueda opinar.✔Temática LGBT.✔ Omegaverse.✔Faltas de ortografía (dramática y gramática).✔Relaciones tóxicas.✔Chicaxchica.✔ Embarazos no planeados.Cia Doberano©.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

☪️

ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴜɴᴏ: Ｓｏｌｏ  
ｅｓｐｅｒａ ｙ ｖｅｒáｓ.

☪️

Ella realmente no sabía que rayos le había echo al destino o la vida, para tener la vida tan vuelta un desastre como la tenía en ese momento, ¡Por favor!, había sido ese hijo de... el que la había tocado sin su permiso, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera a parte de golpearlo?, ¿Darle las gracias?, ¡Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera en prisión por haberle roto la nariz a alguien quién lo merecía!.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a mirar el techo, era algo asqueroso, no solo parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, ¡Sino que tenía papel!, ¡Papel amarillo que no parecía exactamente jugó!.

Ella no iba a disculparse. 

Si, puede que probablemente no debió de haber seguido golpeando al hombre cuando estaba en el suelo retrocediendo su cuerpo por el dolor de tener la nariz rota, ¡Pero estaba enfadada!, ¡La habían echado de su trabajo por tener opiniones respecto a el puto precio de esa asquerosa blusa color mierda!, su madre la había llamado para humillarla de forma indirecta diciéndole lo bien que estaba Nancy con ese marido suyo 10 años más grande, ¡Robert había roto con ella, que porque tenía problemas de indiferencia!.

¿Qué mierda sucedía con las personas?, había sido Melissa la que había pedido una opinión, su madre había estado extasiada cuando le dijo que ella jamás se iba a casar, y Dios, Robert le había dicho lo poco que le gustaban las personas cariñosas, ¡Ella no era un maldito software adaptable que cambiaba de función cuando se daban cuenta que no era eso lo que realmente querían!.

Apenas y podía con ella misma, ¿Y debía entender a personas que probablemente estaban peor que ella?, si, gracias pero no.

Este había sido un día tan nefasto que probablemente iría a su lista de días con altas probabilidades de querer matarse.

Antes de poder seguir con su análisis mediocre de una vida nefasta en riesgo de ponerse peor, la reja suena dejándole saber que es hora de irse.  
Recargando su peso en sus codos, se alza lo suficiente para ver a Lydia dirigiéndole una mirada feroz.

Si, este es no a sido un buen día.

☪️

Dacia se había despertado con el mejor humor en la historia, no solo esta vez no se había quemado su pan o Oliver orinado sus zapatos, ¡Ni siquiera se había levantado tarde!, todo iba realmente genial, el clima se veía hermoso, su cara no tenía las ojeras usuales ni su carro había fallado en todo el camino a la empresa.

¡Todo había sido genial!.

Incluso Skylar había aceptado, por fin después de cuarenta intentos, salir a cenar. Su jefe la había saludado y felicitado por el proyecto que había costado cuatro años, había dado frutos dejando que los Japoneses accedieran a unirse y dejar que una sucursal se construyera en su país.

Después de haber paso ese increíble día, llegó la noche, dónde se celebraría el anunció para ir a New York como copresidente en una de las más grandes empresas de todo el Imperio de McConaughey.

Había sido el día más perfecto.

Hasta que no lo fue.

No sólo había encontrado a Skylar besándose con James, su enemigo jurado por desear los mismos puestos referentes al trabajo... o en general por todo, en su proyecto al final su jefe se había quedado con todo el crédito, ella no había conseguido el ascenso, o algo.

Había sido engañada, estafada y se habían burlado de ella. Todo por lo que había luchado se había ido de la misma manera en que una persona chasqueaba los dedos, en un segundo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue haber recibido esa llamada de su jefe pidiéndole que resolviera el problema en el área de químicos, cómo si fuera su asistente o cómo si tuviera alguna idea de químicos. La última vez que alguien había intentando resolver un problema de esa área había terminado por perder ambas piernas.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ella había visto como sacaban a Elliot en una camilla como si fuera algún desperdicio.  
Tal vez era hipócrita sentirse mal por ese acto, saber que ese tipo de cosas pasaban y aún así querer seguir trabajar ahí, pero ella necesitaba el dinero, no por estatus o vanidad, ella sabía lo que era desear comer algo y no poder, de querer ayudar y no tener recursos. De hacer algo bueno.

Ella había tenido demasiadas expectativas en algo que no era más que poder, y cuando se tiene poder todo es posible, lamentablemente las personas con esa capacidad no eran más que enfermos que hacían lo que querían mientras se daban de Ángeles.

Sin embargo había aceptado hacerlo, no había querido, pero haber visto esos ojos enojados dirigirse a Stefan, le dejaron culpas que jamás creyó podías tener aún cuando no había pasado nada.

Stefan era uno de los pocos omegas que habían sido admitidos en McConaughey, no habían lo suficientes por el prejuicio de que los omegas no debían más que estar en casa y esperar a sus alfas.

Y ella no entendía ese pensamiento y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero no iba a dejar que un chico, el cuál podía lograr grandes cosas, sufriera algún problema por algo que pudo hacer ella.

Así que se dirigió ahí, donde la puerta poseeía un aviso de "solo personal autorizado", un olor asqueroso que picaba la garganta y ardía en los ojos.  
Pero antes de que pudiera estirar la mano hacía la puerta, esta se abrió con un estruendoso movimiento antes de sentir como un extraño humo se expandia en el lugar dejándole sentir un escalofrío de ardor en todo su cuerpo.

Sus oídos habían sangrado al igual que su nariz, ojos y boca, el sentimiento de asfixia en sus pulmones la hicieron ponerse de rodillas mientras lágrimas y saliva brotaban queriendo hacer algo para aliviar aquel dolor masivo que se expandida en todo su cuerpo.

Sintió a su lobo interior gruñir con terror intentando ayudarle a sobrevivir.

Pero era tarde, sus ojos se habían cerrado, y sus pulmones ya no recibían oxígeno. Ella moría.

Había sido la sensación más dolorosa que alguna vez cuestionó que iba a ser capaz de sentir... hasta que ya no lo fue.


	2. Chapter 2

☪️

ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴅᴏs: “Ｕｎａ  
ｅｘｔｒａñａ ｙ ｕｎａ ｌｏｃａ”. 

☪️

Cuando había visto a aquella chica, en su porche, en la posición más un incómoda que alguna vez creyó ver. Pensó en que era una broma. No sólo la tipa parecía haber estado en un accidente, sino que el olor a químicos en su ropa y cuerpo sólo lo hacían peor.

Y para variar, ¿Cómo mierda es que existe una mujer que sea tan masculina y a la vez tan sexy?, no mentiría, ella jamás se había puesto pretextos estúpidos para relacionarse de forma sexual con alguna mujer.

Era tan libre en su vida que jamás le preocupo defraudar a los demás por cosas que son íntimas, cada quien tiene secretos, fetiches, problemas, deseos, que no quieren que nadie sepa. Ella no. Ella era tan natural que su madre solía decirle que a veces la honestidad que ella daba a las personas podía verse cínico y malvado.

Ella no lo entendía, cuando había entrado a la Universidad —hace tres años—, ella había decidido vivir su vida como se le apareciera. Algo que había aprendido de su padre era que el condicionar tu vida por los demás, sólo te haría infeliz.

Así que hizo lo que le pareció mejor; alzó el dedo de en medio, y mando a la mierda a todos.

Así que ahora, ver a aquella mujer en su porche, con ese Blazer a la medida que resaltaba un par de pechos firmes y cintura pequeña con una espalda esbelta pero firme, le había hecho imaginarse cómo sería agarrarse de ahí mientras esa mujer le embestia con glotonería.

Tenía un cuerpo firme, tal vez de una corredora o nadadora, era alta, tal vez 1'87 o 1'89, tenía el cabello rubio casi gris/blanco, y la piel más jodidamente liza y sin marcas que alguna vez había visto. Incluso Alexis tenía una que otra marca que tenía que tapar con maquillaje, aquella tipa no. Y era jodidamente sorprendente.

Su rostro era mestizo, ojos probablemente medianos —ella no podía saber si lo eran realmente, la tipa aún seguía en tierras de Morfeo—, pestañas largas y rizadas, labios gruesos y firmes. Mandíbula ligeramente ovalada pero con un par de pómulos altos y marcados, nariz pequeña y recta, cejas gruesas pero perfiladas, era realmente atractiva, era tal vez unos 5 años mayor a ella.

Era de esas mujeres que parecía volverse mejor con la edad.

Pero algo que no había pasado desapercibido, incluso con la sangre manchando aquél precioso Blazer azul marino con flores, era el olor completamente notorio de naranja, helado de café, y pasto mojado que desprendía casi como si pertenecíera en ella. Incluso sobrepasaba ese olor a químicos que la había hecho lagrimear cuando se acercó a verificar si estaba muerta.

Y bueno.

No sabía que hacer.

Había una tipa con pinta de tener dinero, en su porche posicionada con la cabeza por fuera de las escaleras que daban a la puerta, con la presentación de haber sido sacada de una película de acción, y que tal vez iba a morir si no le quitaba aquella ropa con olor a muerte y veneno.

¿Debería llamar a la policía?, sí, ¿Lo haría?, definitivamente no, ¿Quién sabé si no es una mafiosa o alguna fugitiva por terrorismo, o una presa de algún tipo al que le debía dinero?. Ella NO iba a involucrarse. A parte Lydia hacía sólo un día que la había sacado de prisión con la amenaza de que si volví ahí, la llevaría con sus padres a Australia. Y bueno, por mucho que amara a los animales y a sus padres, ella no los quería nuevamente vigilando su vida.

Le tomó un año enteró, convencerlos de que estaría bien, ella no le diría a Lydia que una mujer con pinta de tener graves problemas fue dejada como un paquete en su casa. Prefería mil veces dejarle ahí y fingir que no la vio hasta que despierte, tal vez le presentaría el móvil para que llamarán por ayuda, pero ella NO iba a llevarla.

Suena egoísta y en algún punto estúpido, ¡pero vamos!, sólo las personas con padres sobre protectores entenderían esta irresponsable decisión, ¿pero le importaba?, No.

Así que siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia, metió a la tipa a su casa, dónde la despojó de su ropa antes de lavarla con un trapo y un poco de agua con jabón, como sea, ella jodidamente no iba a meter a aquella tipa a su ducha, sabía que era algo raro pero, ella siempre fue demasiado posesiva con todo lo que fuera y pudiera llamarlo suyo.

La intimidad que sentía en el lugar al que llamaba habitación y baño, la había sacado de su madre, ella decía que sólo las personas importantes o conocidas tenían derecho de entrar a aquellos lugares. No lo entendía hasta que al querer vivir en los dormitorios universitarios, le tocó una tipa con problemas que le gustaba agarrar su cosas y meterlas por donde el sol no le diera.

Era un trauma, pero aún así eso le ayudó a saber que la higiene era muy importante.

Y también la privacidad e intimidad al compartir sus cosas.

Y después...

Nada, no hizo nada, espero por al menos unas 6 horas a que despertará antes de entrar en pánico y llamar a Alexis, quién al ver a la tipa en ese sofá solo pudo burlarse y decirle que era una criminal.

¿No veía que esta situación era seria?.

Así que poniendo la cara más condescendiente, pero sin hacerle ver que estaba jodidamente asustada, exclamó:

—Oh, vamos, gargola senil, me lo debes, a menos que quieras verme realmente enfadada, acercate ahí y mira si respira.- Sólo obtuvo una risa sarcástica y...

—¿Bromeas, cierto?, ¿Lydia enojada... o tu molesta?, si, yo creo que no, poseo esta mierda llamada "supervivencia", ¿Sabes que significa eso?, que no quiero mi trasero enterrado en un hoyo, ni mi cabeza en una lanza y que unos malditos policías yonkis bailen sobre ella. Así que, se una buena chica y llama a Lydia.

Dejando que la histérica tome un poco de presencia en esta irritante situación, pasa sus manos sobre su cara haciendo que el rimel y las sombras se corran dejándola como si hubiera llorado por horas después de haber visto Spirit.

—¡No, maldita sea!, ella acaba de sacarme de prisión. No quiero jodidamente regresar, un tipo tenía el olor a infelicidad tan intensamente que incluso comencé a pensar en suicidarme ahí a dentro. Es perturbador.

Rodando los ojos, la rubia solo toma asiento en el sofá frente a la aún manchada de un poco de sangre, tipa en el sofá. 

—¿A que se supone que huele la infelicidad, Acalia?.- pregunta sólo para evitar ser ella quien deba ser la persona madura en la habitación y hacer lo que se supone debieron hacer desde el inició. Llamar a Lydia.

Sin embargo, lo único que consigue es sentir el cuerpo de Acalia personarse al suyo, antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

—A orines, vinagre, mermelada de fresa y un poco de cristal.- sin saber que hacer, Alexis sólo pasa su brazo por los hombros de Acalia y al igual que ella, suelta un suspiro.

—Eso suena como el mismo paraíso,- dejándole un golpe en el hombro, hace que la rubia haga una mueca de dolor y le mandé una mirada furiosa.— ah, quién sabé, tal vez estás muriendo por dentro y lo reflejaste en un pobre diablo, que vida tan patética tienes, eh.

Y justo cuando iba a contestar con un comentario demasiado grosero, el movimiento de la chica en el sofá las hace dirigir la mirada y sentir el cuerpo frío al verla vaciar su estómago en el piso, y momentos después juntar la mirada con aquella tipa, que al parecer no podía ser más exótica, deja a la vista un par de orbes amarillos.

Oh, mierda...


	3. Chapter 3

☪️

ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ ᴛʀᴇs: "Ｉｒｏｎíａ ｄｅ  
ｌａ ｖｉｄａ". 

☪️

Si alguien, alguna vez le hubiera dicho que se encontraría en una escena de "Mi vida a los treinta" después de haber pasado por la temporada más mierda de su vida. Ella definitivamente le hubiera soltado un puñetazo a esa persona. 

Por que era realmente estúpido pensar que algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción era real, tal vez en otros planetas o mentes desahuciadas, pero no a mitad de los 20 y después de haber salido de prisión por agresión, ¿en serio, quién pensaría que era posible tener a un personaje de Teen Wolf en su sala intentado explicar cómo fue que apareció de manera mágica en un porche de Cayo Hueso, California?.

Aún así seguía esperado algo cómo "Venganza despiadada" no "Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío", y, mierda, ¿Quién demonios era Yakim McConaughey?, el único McConaughey que conocía no era exactamente un él y tampoco tenía una empresa mundialmente conocida, era sólo una actriz con graves problemas de drogas y amores tóxicos.

Y también eso de ¿Alfas?, ¿Qué era, un pseudónimo o una clave para enfermos mentales?, y una mierda ¿porqué, qué clase de empresa famosa tiene constantes accidentes y la policía no hace nada?, porque, o sea sí, el dinero podía hacer muchas cosas, pero ser bueno ocultando estas mierdas no. Las personas hablaban por dinero, miedo o sólo por tener temas de los cuales causar rumores. Así que tener un padre en el Gobierno al menos tenía sus ventajas.

Saber cuando una historia era jodidamente irreal.

-Así que... ¿Básicamente estas diciendo que eres una total perdedora estúpida?.- siente como Alex golpea su brazo por la falta de tacto, pero la verdad es que no sabé cómo mierda llamar a esta Diosa frente a ella.

¿Quién diablos es tan estúpido cómo para creer que alguien, que jamás había mostrado interés en ti, después de enterarse que tendrías un gran ascenso, realmente querría algo contigo sin tener el pensamiento de que sería por conveniencia?.

Piensa: las personas suelen ser estúpidas, pero no ingenuas. 

La mujer frente a ella sólo junta las cejas cómo si estuviera enfadada por algo sólo visible para ella, y bueno, no la culpa, literalmente le dijo estúpida en su cara sin sentirse mal al respecto.

Así que soltando un gran "Pfffff", se recargó en el sofá en una pose de "¿Me estas jodiendo?", mientras le sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Qué?, ¿No me digas que estás molesta por lo que dije?, ¡Vamos!, eres realmente increíble, ¿de verdad creíste que esa chica saldría contigo por sentir amor por ti?, ¡Ni yo fui tan estúpida cuando conocí Robert!.- y eso era sólo un poco mentira.

Sabía que el tipo tenía problemas de convivencia y que le quería solo para follar, pero jamás por que quería conocer a Lydia y salir con ella.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo a su ego.

La mujer sólo cierra los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo en su mente mientras intentaba pensar porqué era malo agredir a alguien que era más débil que ella y que para variar, la había salvado.

Solo suelta un suspiro y niega.

Incluso el aire parece volverse pesado y el aroma de naranja, helado de café y pasto mojado sólo hace que las dos chicas frente a ella olfateen como dos sabuesos buscado comida en la basura. Es realmente extraño lo agradable que es teniendo en cuenta que también apesta a químicos y sangre. Y también es jodidamente espeluznante como la exótica chica parece controlarlo.

-Yo sólo... quiero ir a casa, ¿Tiene un teléfono que puedan prestarme?, debo llamar a mamá, ella debe estar muy preocupada.- Alex asiente antes de levantarse y ponerse en marcha a la cocina, donde por alguna razón, ellas habían dejado sus teléfonos. 

Si, estúpidamente habían dejado la forma más fácil de comunicarse con el mundo lejos, sin saber si la mujer rara que habían salvado no iba a levantarse cómo una asesina intentando degollar sus cuellos. No sabían como habían sobrevivido vivas tanto tiempo.

Y de pronto todo fue tensión al máximo.

Acalia sabía lo bonita que era, no es que fuera arrogancia -Lo era, totalmente lo era-, pero sabía lo bonitos que eran sus labios y ojos, eran una de sus mayores cualidades cuando de buscar polvos se trataba, a parte, el yoga sólo ayudaba a la formación de tener un excelente cuerpo, sin embargo. 

El rimel bajo sus ojos cómo lágrimas sólo hacían que se viera como una deprimida chica que había llorado por una ruptura. Esto sólo hacia que las cosas fueran aún más incómodas. No podía usar su caliente cuerpo como destructor de momentos jodidamente incómodos.

Lo único que quedaba era intentar no mirar los pechos de la mujer frente a ella y causar que se viera como una total perra indiferente a los sentimientos humanos, ¡pero, vamos! Ella estaba soltera, frustrada por no haber conseguido un polvo desde hace casi un mes. 

¡La estupidez de otra persona no debería de hacerla sentir mal por querer coquetear!. A parte, ¿Porqué debería sentirse mal?, si, la chica había sido totalmente engañada por una arpía, ¡pero, joder! ¿Qué no la mejor manera de olvidar a alguien era estar con otra persona?.

Si, eso es tan estúpido cómo creer que alguien te quiere por tu carácter y no por el dinero que tenías.

¡Maldita conciencia moralista!.

Soltando un bufido de molestia, se recuesta en el sofá intentado olvidar la manera en que probablemente la mujer se vería si estuviera desnuda con ella encima. 

Decisiones, decisiones.

Siente el movimiento de la mujer enfrente de ella, y abriendo una de sus ojos, lo guía a dónde una muy mala disimulada mirada la escanea con los ojos oscuros desde sus piernas a sus pechos.

Y bueno, ¿Qué tal un poco de juego a este ambiente nefasto?.

Con cinismo, pone uno de sus dedos índices en una de sus piernas mientras que de forma lenta lo guía hasta el borde de su falda, donde sutilmente acaricia antes de levantarla un poco y dejar aún más a la vista sus muslos, puede ver el momento precisó en que la mujer pasa saliva al verla subir un poco la falda de mezclilla y enseñar el color de sus bragas.

Sonríe con picardía cuando la ve mirar al suelo y sentarse de forma derecha mientras sus manos aprietan en puños la tela de su pantalón de seda.

Esto sí que es muy divertido.

Piensa antes de sentarse al ver a Alex entrar nuevamente a la sala y hacer a la mujer soltar un poco la presión en sus hombros.

Sonríe cuando los ojos nerviosos de la mujer se unen a los de ella y brillan en timidez y vergüenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autor: ¡Primer capítulo listo!, e tenido estos últimos días tantas ideas que te a poco a poco las iré subiendo.  
> En fin.  
> Sin más, espero les guste. Nos leemos luego. ♥♥
> 
> Historia en https://my.w.tt/wjEXFH9tr6


End file.
